Reflected Brightly
by Helo34
Summary: Suko, a Mirror universe Orion, is captured by Starfleet and passes the time by writing a series journal entries. Rated K for minor suspense. A Canton/K'Rak adventure set in the Star Trek Online universe.


**Unknown**

Prisoner's Log. It's November 2410, I think. My captors- sorry, "rescuers"- tell me the holidays are coming up soon. The last date I remember was early November and I don't think much time has passed. They tell me that I'm not a prisoner but this sure looks like a cell to me. The guards seem pleasant but only let me out for meals and exercise in another enclosed space. No fresh air since we're probably still on a station somewhere. I'm sure those [deleted] are reading this somewhere. Or listening to me speak it. Anyways, I want to get everything down before I forget it.

We had been frozen, starving, and on the run from a Terran fleet for a while. We thought we'd finally lost them when word came down that the TE was massing for an invasion somewhere, but that they were taking their time gathering and only sending a fleet at a time through. Here was an opportunity to slow down their reinforcements and distract them long enough for whoever was on the other side to put them on the defensive. Unfortunately for us, they were going after their counterpart on the "other" side. The Federation, apparently, has a defensive policy towards Terran invasions and won't chase defeated fleets back through the portals. Wounded or not their ships were still too much for us to handle so they knocked out our ship pretty quickly. I was lucky enough to be picked up by a command ship instead of spaced with the rest of the crew.

The Feds were strong enough to disable and board the command ship when it came back through. They must have been looking for something; a reason for the invasion probably. Not that the Terrans really need an excuse to start a fight. The captain tried to make a stand in his cabin but forgot I was in there. Their boarding teams are pretty well trained – they stunned me and brought me to this cell before waking me up. They also got nicer when they figured out I was the Empire's prisoner. I don't get confused for a Human very often, but when I am it's usually in emergency lighting.

Since then they have warmed up to me and I respect what they're trying to do, even if I don't trust them to do it right. They believe they're keeping their people safe and I can appreciate that. After all, I'm trying to protect mine. Unfortunately for them this "Admiral Leeta" fights like a demon and apparently has the support of the Terran Emperor. She wants to control this universe just as she rules mine. The Federation doesn't see this, and I get the feeling that they are being pulled in several directions at once. They say that they don't have the resources to fight the Terrans and are content to be on the defensive.

Still, my captors seem fascinated with my stories about what they call "Mirror History". It's just history to me. There was peace for a time, with the Klingons and Cardassians in control of the Earth Empire. My parents used to tell me stories of those days, when you could work for the stock market and have a life like the Humans-without fear of being killed or taken as a slave. But the Terrans rebelled and gained control of the empire again. The Alliance held out for a time and ensuring peace within their borders for a while. The Empire came after them again and slowly pushed them back, system by system, until they controlled Alliance space. Now we are all that is left of the Alliance military, small bands of rebels that are scattered and starving. This Federation could easily supply us with food, munitions, and information to help fight against the Terrans instead of sitting on their [deleted]. They can suck a [deleted] for all I care. I just want them to let me go so I can find my way back home. Maybe they don't have the technology to open portals back, I don't know.

Prisoner's Log. I don't know how long I've been here now. But today someone came in and said that I am being released. Something about a bad toc screen and how that made them happy. There was a lot of medical crap too. Later someone else came to get me to apply for "asylum" in the Federation. They didn't seem to understand why that made me angry. Now I have no idea what's happening to me but they say I am leaving next week and wished me a happy "holly days", whatever that means. I'm grateful they are letting me go but nervous about what will happen to me now. At least my cell is familiar.

I gotta go, someone is here to escort me to a special meal. Maybe I should've taken that "asylum" after all. The alternative seems worse.

Prisoner's Log. Ugh, I still feel weird. They had so much food yesterday and I had to try everything once I was sure it was safe. I still don't trust them not to poison me or kill me in my sleep. Apparently a ship is here to get me from the Klingon Empire. Ha! Now that is a name. I'm beginning to like this universe. I have not met the captain yet but the crew sounds strong. Kinahuh of House Inagh, the ship's quartermaster, came to see me today. He seems like a strong man for a supply clerk. Not that there's any dishonor in that but it certainly isn't the most glamorous job. Still, there is something about the way he walks; almost like he's an old warrior but has too much fight left to do anything else. At any rate he seemed to approve of me and I have been offered a science slot on board the ship. It sounds refreshing to work with modern systems that don't break every day. Later on some medic gave me a shot and said that I would be on board tomorrow. It seems too good to be true, especially since the medic was Human. We shall see.

**Intelligence Black Site**

**Stardate 86165.67**

"Suko left on the IKS K'Rak an hour ago, probably headed back to Sphere space. Nothing really changed when the Klingons joined the Alliance except that they stopped shooting at us. Still, I'm glad Captain Kezhke of House Inagh was able to fit another officer on her ship. She and her first mate are some of the most dependable Klingons I've met. Mostly. I still catch them taking shots at Federation shipping, though most of the time the vessels have legitimate warrants or are run by persons of interest in some matter. Plus it annoys Command so what's not to like?"

"Suko left her PADD behind when she boarded and I have attached some excerpts from her journal entries that may be of interest to us in the future. She is not very trusting of Federation member races (as most of them were complicit somehow in hunting down her friends) but is a good resource for Mirror universe politics should we need to intervene there."

/s/ Isra Malak, LT CDR, Intelligence


End file.
